theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Teri
Teri is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a hypochondriac, and can usually be found in The Nurse's Office. Despite her being a bit self-absorbed, she's a very nice girl. In Colby's told story, she likes Malcolm. Appearance Teri is a crumpled paper bear. She has a light and airy voice. She is also never seen as much as the other characters, possibly because she spends most of her time in the nurse's office. She seems to be 3D, as she can wave her hand and show her wrists, which has no drawings on it. Her dress is molded onto her legs, which suggests that it is a sort of jumper. Personality Teri is a hypochondriac, meaning that she has a habit of believing that she has a number of ailments that are more than likely all in her head. Because of this, Teri spends most of her time in The Nurse's Office. Aside from this, Teri seems to be a member of the Elmore Junior High cheerleading squad and is also one of the Treehouse Girls. She also seems to be a bit self-centered, but once you manage to get past this, Teri is a very kind and sensitive soul. 'Friends' 'Malcolm "Alec" (Elias) Hagman' Malcolm is considered to be Teri Gilliand's best boyfriend, however in "The Deputation" she like all of Carmen's friends where introduced to Malcolm, he looked and gazed at her, but on she understood about Malcolm, she acutely likes him, but doesn't want to ruin their feelings, which she hides, to tell him someday, In "BFF Forever" Malcolm told her something, which was "Teri it is ok if you are nice anyway you don't need to be nervous and scared, I trust you" she liked what he said to her, however she and him talked right through, In "The Sad Day" after the death of Manwell Hagman his father, he wasn't laughing then, she was worried and feeling rather sorry for Malcolm, he was crying in tears through the lessons and through school, she cuddles him telling him, "It's ok Malcolm, It's ok" she like all of Mrs Simian's class partook in Malcolm's father's funeral, In "Ashes" she giggles when Malcolm was swinging on a pole and skipping on stage, she laughed at his song "A Jar of Dirt" she was impressed that Malcolm was stronger than Tina Rex was when he smashed her into the school's wall's, In "The Crush" she was super close to him, however she called him a sweetypie, which made Malcolm shocked impressed, but in class she wrote on the paper plane "Hey Malcolm you smell nice" a nice letter from Teri, she waved fingered Malcolm and giggled, Later on she and him saw each other in the Schoolyard he showed her his funny tricks, and dancing moves, she giggles at it, but before he did the last one, he told Teri how he felt about her, he said, "Teri, I know this is gonna sound bad, Teri, I,I like you and I have feelings for you, ever since I met you on the first day I always dreamed about you, I like you more than a friend" she was happy and said "You like me more than a friend, Oh Malcolm, I feel the same for you, I tried to tell you" then they hugged for the first time, but Malcolm wasn't used to paper cuts, but a small paper cut scrashes his arm, but Malcolm didn't seem to care, he only has one tear drooping from his eye, Teri and Malcolm are now boyfriend and girlfriend for always and always and always and always and always. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Gumball's Team